Macarons for the anniversary
by DWmanga
Summary: Rainbow Sparks, the jewelry company which belonged to Raffine's family, is having an anniversary party. They would like to have Sweet VJ Wegey to make something colorful for the party. Can the twins finish this request?


Macarons for the anniversary.

Valentina and her twin brother Jet continued to run their sweets shop. Their business grew day by day.

"Man! We're busy as the days go!" complained Jet.

"You're such a whiny kid! Jet! Think of the good side. Amitie's birthday's coming. We can buy that pink violin after we have enough money!" said Valentina.

'Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Amitie's been looking forward to buy that pink violin in Accord's musical instrument shop," said Jet, scratching his head.

Just then, a pink-haired girl with green earrings and orange clothes came into the shop.

"Oh! It's you, Miss Raffine," said Valentina.

"Good afternoon, Mr and Miss Wegey. May you two do me a favor?" ask Raffine politely.

"Sure. Feel free to send us your request. We have cousin and Arle to help us serve the customers" said Valentina with a smile.

After they arrive in the kitchen, Raffine started to talk about her request.

"As you two know, my family runs the famous jewelry company, Rainbow Sparks. We've been helping a lot of famous people designing and making jewelry. This year will be the 20th anniversary of the foundation of Rainbow Sparks. My father would like you two to make a kind of sweet which is colorful, for the anniversary party," said Raffine.

"Got it. Don't worry, we'll make it as soon as possible," said Valentina

"The party will be held on this Saturday, at Primp Town gymnasium at 3:30pm," Raffine reminded.

"Ok…today's Wednesday. We have a plenty of time," said Jet.

"Another message," said Raffine.

"What is it?" asked the twins.

"My father wanted to invite everyone, including you two. He said that he wanted to see spunky twins like you two," said Raffine excitedly.

"Oh, really?" said the twins, blushing.

"So, thank you for listening. I need to go now, bye," said Raffine.

After Raffine left, the twins started to think what kind of sweet should they make. They kept reminding themselves that they should make a sweet which is "colorful".

"Colorful sweets, eeh? Can you think of any?" asked Jet to his sister.

"Perhaps we should ask Lemres. He's an expert of sweets," suggested Vakentina.

The two closed their shop and set off to find the comet warlock. However, Lemres' answer was disappointing.

"I'm sorry to say this, twins, but I seldom make sweets which are colorful. Raffine told you that you should make a colorful sweet, right?"

"Yep. If our candy machine haven't been broken, we could use the candies, since they're colorful," said Valentina.

"Shall I provide you mine. I've plenty of candy," said Lemres.

"Thanks, but we would like to make the sweet ourselves," said Jet.

After finding Lemres, the twins decided that they should ask their cousin. Schezo is also an experienced cook, and he's skilled at art. Perhaps he can think of creative sweets!

"Since we have to deliver the sweets, I suggest we should make a sweet which is small, and not perishable or easy to break," suggested Schezo.

"That's my cousin! Your brain thinks fast!" said Jet.

"Artists should have a clear and creative mind," said Schezo. "Also, I suggest we make fingerfood."

"Hmm…what kind of sweet is small, not perishable or easy to break, and we can eat it with our hands?" wondered Jet.

"Perhaps cupcakes?" suggested Valentina.

"Cupcakes are small and colorful, but I think they're too common. Since it's an anniversary party, we should make something special," said Schezo. "Wait, I got it! I know what you two should make!"

"What?" asked the twins.

"Remember what's today's dessert?" asked Schezo with a grin.

The twin smiled and shouted, "Macarons!"

"That's it! Macarons are colorful, small and we can eat them with our hands!" said Schezo.

"And if we handle them carefully, they won't break!" said Valentina.

"They're rare in primp town too!" said Jet.

"Alright. Let's start working tomorrow! Now let's have dinner. Tonight we're havinf potato gratin," said Schezo.

"Oh yeah!" said the twins.

The next day, the twins, together with their cousin, closed the shop for a day and started to make the macarons. They ordered the eggs, sugar and almond powder. They have the fillings and food colorings themselves. They've made 8 flavors: Strawberry, orange, lemon, green tea, blueberry, chocolate, raspberry and coffee. They've also made two kinds of macarons: Jam(or paste) Macaron and Cream Macarons. They made a total of 2000 macarons.

By the afternoon., they finished their mission. The placed the macarons into two towers(one for jam or paste macarons and the other for cream macarons).

"Wow! The macaron towers ARE colorful!" said Valentina.

"It's almost a shame to eat the macarons!" said Jet.

"Well done, cousins. Now, about having some tea?" asked Schezo. Right after Schezo's sentence, Satan came in.

"Twins, Arle wants to talk…Wow! Macaron towers! What is it for?" asked Satan curiously.

"For Rainbow Sparks' anniversary party," answered Valentina.

"Arle wants to have a word with us?" asked the twins.

"Well, she told me to ask why are you closing the shop today," said Satan.

"Because we have to finish the macaron towers. Tell her that we'll open the shop tomorrow," said Valentina.

"Ok, bye," said Satan as he left the shop.

Finally, Saturday arrived in Primp Town.

The party was noisy, but people who attended the party enjoyed themselves a lot.

Valentina and Jet, with the help of Arle and their cousin, carefully moved the macaron towers to the table where food and drinks are served. When people saw the macaron towers, they cheered immediately. And of course, Raffine's father was very pleased.

"Thanks a lot, twins. I'm sure that you two have been working hard on the macarons. Now, I shall reward you two with these," smiled Raffine's father.

He gave Valentina a necklace with seven raindrop shaped jewels. The colors of the jewels came from the colors of a rainbow: Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. As for Jet, he was given a gold bracelet, with seven round jewels. The colors of the jewels also came from the colors of a rainbow.

"Thank you, sir," said the twins politely.

"Now, everyone. Let's enjoy the delicious macrons made by the lovely Wegey twins!" announced Raffine's father to the people.

Valentina, Jet and Schezo smiled at each other, and along with the others, they started to enjoy themselves.


End file.
